Blue Eyes
by ReaperDuckling
Summary: He felt tears form in the corner of his eyes and told himself that it was because of the pain, that it had nothing to do with the way that Naruto's blue eyes were staring straight back into his own; cold and unseeing. Drabble. SasuNaru, SaiNaru, NaruHina


**AN: **Yeah… so… this thing happened.

**Warnings: **Massive amounts of angst. Major character death.

It was raining.

How… fitting.

He tried to smile, but only managed a couple of weak twitches of his lips.

Naruto was laying at his feet, unconscious and drenched in blood, just like that other time, by the waterfall so many years ago.

And just like that other time, Sasuke suddenly found himself falling to his knees and hands in front of him, stopping his fall short just before hitting the other boy's (_man's_) forehead, noses hovering inches away from each other.

Everything hurt.

Instinctively, he knew that it wasn't because of the few weak punches Naruto had been able to land on him until Sasuke had penetrated his ribcage with chidori, no, this was something entirely different; a kind of physical pain that made him feel as if every cell in his body was on _fire, _like he was about to explode from the inside out or burst in his own seems.

It was nothing like anything he'd ever experienced; it made him clench his hands around Naruto's immobile, cold ones (_so cold, __**too **__cold. Sasuke remembered, Naruto always used to be so warm, like the sun he was, this wasn't __**normal**_) and struggle to breathe.

He felt tears form in the corner of his eyes and told himself that it was because of the pain, that it had nothing to do with the way that Naruto's blue eyes were staring straight back into his own; cold and unseeing.

"_The next time we fight, we'll kill each other." _

Why… why had he done that?

It had started as it always did, with Naruto coming up to him yelling about how he was going to get him home, and Sasuke answering that he was a complete moron.

And then they'd fought, and just like always Sasuke was so _**angry**_, like he always was when Naruto was involved or simply _**mentioned**_; he didn't hold back, even though he noticed that Naruto did.

All too quickly, all too simply, it was over (_just like that other time, with Itachi_).

Tears where running down Sasuke's cheeks freely by now, ugly sobs wrecking his entire body, and _oh Kami, it_ _**hurt! **_Everything was hurting so badly, he checked Naruto's pulse on his wrists and found none, thought about diving down to lay his ear against the torn open chest in a desperate attempt to find a heartbeat but couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away from Naruto's eyes; those eyes that had been haunting him in his dreams for years, bluer than the skies and the oceans and- what had he _**done?! **_

Then suddenly, a foot came crashing into his side and he was sent spinning over the ground painfully.

As he raised his eyes from the ground to check what or who it was that had taken him from Naruto, he saw the entirety of Konoha staring back at him.

Men, women and children, ninja and civilians, people he once called friends and complete strangers, were standing gathered twenty feet or so from Naruto's unmoving body, as silent as ghosts.

For half an insane second, Sasuke thought that they were just that, until a heart breaking scream suddenly pierced the atmosphere and he turned his gaze back to the dead man on the ground.

Next to him, his replacement, the one they called Sai was sitting, holding Naruto's limp hand to his face as he sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, crumbling into a more and more pathetic heap with every heave of his body.

Through the sobs, Sasuke could hear him whisper.

"Wake up… you stupid, dickless, pathetic excuse of a man, _**wake up**_…! You can't die like this, I won't let you, you were going to be Hokage, we were going to-… _**WAKE UP!**_"

And then Sakura was by their side, silent and determined as she gathered chakra up into the palms of her hands and began her medical jutsu's, trying to stop Naruto's blood flow.

It was too late, Sasuke knew.

He'd completely shattered the other's ribcage and heart, killing him instantly, and the only ninja capable of bringing the dead _**truly **_back to life had sacrificed herself for the Kazekage years ago – and yet, somewhere in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but pray for a miracle, that she'd succeed.

And then, suddenly, another cry resonated through the air, only this time it was female and full of rage, not sorrow.

As Hinata's fist connected with his face and he was sent crashing into the ground once again, he found that the pain left his body for the first time since he'd shouted at the defeated Naruto to leave him alone, only to realize that he couldn't hear, wouldn't be able to hear him ever again.

Driven by a blind, boiling rage, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan ransacked Sasuke's body with feet and fists; making his vision go black and the only sounds he could make out be Sai's desperate pleas for Naruto's life (_"Please, Kami, don't take him from me...! You have to fight, Naruto! __**Fight! **__Don't leave me – you big idiot, can't you see that __**I love you?!**__"_).

When he opened his eyes, Hinata had been torn from him by Kiba and Shino, that were both embracing her tightly as she cried. Iruka had come to sit with Naruto's head in his knee as he sung some lullaby that Sasuke couldn't quite make out the words off and Kakashi and Yamato were standing guard over Sakura, that amazingly enough had managed to heal the enormous gash on Naruto's upper body and was now preoccupied with CPR.

Naruto's blood was on her hands, all up over her arms and smeared across her face as she dived up from another, desperate attempt to breathe life into him again.

Sasuke looked back at Sai, that had turned into a pathetic heap of crumbled limbs at Naruto's side, heard him mumble love declarations and promises of happiness into the other's palm desperately through the sobs that ransacked him, and found himself irratically wishing that that was him sitting there, shattered by love and sorrow, by the blond man's side.

Instead, that burning, searing _**pain **_returned full force, making his lungs feel like they'd collapse under the mere strain of breathing.

"Naru… Naruto…" he managed to sob, not noticing the tears that were falling freely down his cheeks and mixing with the rain, as he reached out one trembling hand towards where his friend was laying. "Naruto."

And then Sakura pressed her hands against his chest one last time, Naruto's head shot up from its position on Iruka's knees and life returned into his vivid blue eyes once more.

For half a minute, Sasuke didn't hear any sound except for the wheezing of the blonde's newly regained breath and his own, madly drumming heart.

He couldn't believe it.

Then, suddenly, a violent cheer went through the crowd, and everyone was over Naruto like a tidal wave, hugging and praising and crying over him as he was forced from one person to another, all wanting to express their love to the newly revived man.

Like in a daydream, Sasuke stood up and made his way through the mass of people, eyes never leaving Naruto's happy yet confused and tired face.

As he came closer, the blond noticed him as well, and pulled away from Konohomaru's hug to face him.

At the sight of those eyes, those beautiful sky blue eyes, expressive and _alive, _there was no doubt about it now, this wasn't some trick, Naruto was alive and well and Sasuke hadn't been so happy in _**years **_– all pain left him, and a tentative, real smile crossed his face.

From the corner of his mind, he noticed everyone growing silent around them, and Sai, Sakura, Kakashi and Yamato ready themselves into defensive stances around Naruto in case Sasuke would try hurting him again, but he didn't pay them any mind.

All he could see was those beautiful, beautiful blue eyes.

"Naruto…" he said, and stopped, heart growing three sizes in his chest as he saw that the other male was smiling too. "…take me home."


End file.
